Robbed
by Wolfgangh
Summary: A short zoids fic. Reese/Raven containts charecter death and violence. And i think it might have swearing. I cant remember


Ok here is another story. It is set after the end of Zoids, Guardian Force. However I haven't seen the end yet so if I stuff anything up in the whole timeline thing please forgive me.. Well anyways here it goes Reece stood alone staring out over the face of a cliff. The midnight breeze blew her hair into her face. "Why do I deserve to live?" She questioned no one. "No one cares if I live or die. I am just an tool to be used." She mumbled slowly. She could feel a presence watching her. But she didn't care. They wouldn't interfere. No one cared enough to interfere. She looked down the cliff as she heard the dirt crunching underneath the feet of her observer. Finally she gathered her bravery to take that one final step. "I've come this far, don't give up now." She thought to here self. Gulping she began to take the last step over the edge of the cliff face. The dirt gave way beneath her remaining foot and she began to fall. Closing her eyes she let herself fall, not struggling to grab hold of anything. Suddenly she stopped. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Ravens face looking down at her. "Let me go" She said her voice as cold as ice. Ignoring her command Raven began to pull her back up. After a fair bit of grunting and straining on Ravens part. He managed to get her over the edge of the cliff. He just sat there looking at her lying on the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked, pissed off that he had just had to save her. She got to her feet the glared down at him with disgust. "Why? You don't care. No one does" And with that she began to leave. Walking into the night. "Hey wait!" He called out grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "I Just saved your life. A little gratitude wouldn't be astray" He said irritated at the way she was treating him. "You may have saved my life. But id it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be saved." She said coldly. "Ok, I'm getting pissed off at this" He said grabbing her arm again. "I don't often go around saving people lives. So you think you could at least give me a thank you." He said stopping her from leaving. "Then why did you save mine, No one cares if I live or die?" She almost screamed. Raven was about to yell back at her until he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's not true. There are plenty of people that care about you." He said. "Really name one." She said coldly regaining her composure. Raven remained silent. "The only people that have ever cared about me have only wanted me for my powers." She said calmly not letting her distress show through her cold exterior. "The sad thing is I knew this. Yet I didn't leave. I stayed knowing I was being used so I could get a little human compassion. Even if it was fake." She continued. "In your entire life there has to have been one person that was genuinely affectionate towards you." Raven said. Nervous about were this was leading. Reece just looked at him. Her cold blue eyes showed the slightest emotion through them. A deep saddens. She fell to her knees on the cold night sand. "Once" She whispered in a barley audible voice. Raven sat down in front of her. "Nicoleu" She whispered deep in thought. Suddenly shaking herself out of it she looked back up at Raven. "But that was a long time ago" She finished. Looking straight into ravens eyes feeling as if she was piercing his soul she continued to look at him. Ignoring her looks he sat in thought. Not wanting to tell her but desperate to tell her at the same time. "I..I.I" He started only to finish and stare at the ground. Closing his eyes he felt stupid. He was one of the most feared people on this planet yet he couldn't find the guts to say on little sentence. "I care," He whispered quickly and quietly not really wanting to say it. Reece simply sat there and looked at him silently. The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity in silence. The only thing that could be herd was the constant chattering of cicadas. Silently Reece smiled. "I know." She whispered. She stood up and walked over to sit next to Raven. She leaned in close to him. Raven blushed and began to feel uncomfortable. She lay her head on Ravens shoulder and fell asleep. Raven smiled and lay back holding her in his arms as he fell asleep. He realized that for the first time in his life he was truly happy. (A/N aww this could make a good ending right here and it would be all happy and make you feel all good inside...or not.)  
  
"GET UP!!!!!" A voice screamed in Ravens ears. Slowly he began to open his eyes blinking away the sleep. When he finally had managed to open his eyes he waited until the dark figures around him came into focus. After he saw what was going on he was wide-awake. Reece and Raven were surrounded by Imperial Guards all holding guns to them. "What the hell is going on!?" Raven Demanded "By order of the Imperial army you two are under arrest for heinous war crimes against the state." One of the officers proclaimed in a very official voice. Raven and Reece were lifted to there feet by two guards. "Hey let go of her!!!!" Raven shouted struggling free of his guard and punching the guard holding Reece. The guard fell to the ground as swarms more ran into to hold Raven. Reece didn't know what to do and stood staring at him. Tears streamed down Ravens face as he screamed at her to Run. Reece shook tears out of her own eyes and began to run. Raven herd a single gun shot and watched as Reece fell to the ground a dark red stain on her back. Raven screamed freeing himself of his guards and running to Reece's fallen body. Supporting her back tears streamed out of ravens eyes. As the guards rushed to secure Raven. But the head guard still holding a smoking gun raised a hand to stop them. "Let him grieve" He said coldly. Raven kneeled holding Reece's limp corpse in his arms. Tears swelling down from his face falling onto Reece's skin. Rollin off her cheeks into the sand. He looked up at the guards, ready to take him back as soon as he left Reece's body. He reached behind him hoping that they would not notice. He let his hand rest on the handle of his gun. He placed Reece gently back on the ground and stood up walking over to the guards slowly, His head hung in sadness watching the ground as he walked. When he did finally reached the guards the immdetly swarmed him. Quickly reacting he pulled the gun and pressed it to the head of the closet gun pulling the trigger. Before the other guards could react he held the soldiers gun as well as his own, laying fire into the onslaught of guards that surrounded him. Watching them keel over in puddles of there own blood he continued to show no emotion on his face until finally only one guard was left. The commanding officer, who had stood by watching his soldiers die. Raven stopped dropping the soldier's automatic weapon to the ground, watching it fall. He stopped not looking at the single remaining guard who was trembling at the bloodshed he had just witnessed. "I have lived a life of torment and anger" Raven began. "Then last night I was happy. Happy for the first time since I was a little boy. Happy for the first time since my family was killed. I was free of that anger and torment that had built up in me for over 11 years. Then with one simple movement. The squeezing of a trigger all that was ripped away from me. And I only have you to thank for that." He said still not looking at the guard. He slowly raised his head staring deep into the guard's eyes. The guard was terrified of what Raven. A man once dubbed the most dangerous man on Zi, was about to do to him. Raven simply raised his gun to his own head. He slowly closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.  
  
FIN  
  
Ok that was my first Zoids fic. So what do you think? Any suggestions,flames,comments,complimets etc are encouraged. 


End file.
